ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
War Feathers
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Editor: Richard Currier Titles: H. M. Walker Writer: Hal Roach Released: November 21, 1926 Studio: Pathe Exchange Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Jackie Condon (actor) * Jannie Hoskins * Jay R. Smith * Johnny Downs (actor) * Joseph Cobb * Mildred Kornman * Peggy Ahern * Robert Young * Scooter Lowry Supporting Cast * Allen Cavan - Train Passenger * Chet Brandenberg - Outlaw * George B. French - Outlaw * Ham Kinsey - Conductor * Sam Lufkin - Sheriff The Short Plot: The gang is on a cross-country train ride where they take over an entire train car to play "Cowboys and Indians," having helped themselves to paraphernalia from a box made by a novelty company. At the town of Red Dog they get off the train to explore the real Western town. While there, an outlaw escapes from jail with the aid of his two confederates. Soon the gang ends up in a covered wagon and taken to the ranch hide-out, the Whistling Clam Rancho, of the trio of bandits. The Gang is discovered hiding when Scooter sneezes after Joe's idea of sticking a ham label over Scooter's mouth proves to work only temporarily. Meanwhile, having traded clothes with an Indian boy since the others wouldn't let him play with them if he wasn't appropriately dressed, Farina is mistaken as an Indian papoose, and is taken separately by a local Native American tribe, the Glucose Indians, to their village. Farina escapes from the tribe when they are scared off by a bear, but when Farina sees the bear, he runs off, only to be picked up by the same crooks in the covered wagon. Left on his own in the ranch house, he eats dried apples and then drinks a lot of water, causing his stomach to swell. The outlaws try to cure him by consulting a book on horse medicine. They attempt to give Farina castor oil, but Farina outsmarts them by getting them to sample the bottle until nothing is left. After letting the kids play for a while, including Johnny doing some bronco busting, Farina joins them after having compressed his stomach to normal size, and the bandits try to lock the whole gang up, but a set of chain reactions caused by a mule sends the bad guys down into a well to await their capture by the sheriff. The gang gets a silver half-dollar as a reward which Mango promptly swallows! Quotes: * "There are a hundred and four ways to discourage a small boy, but none of them work." - Narration Notes/Trivia: * Joe Cobb is given the nickname "Leaping Lollypop" in an opening title card. * The gag of Farina's stomach swelling by drinking water after eating dried apples also happens to Wheezer and Beezer in Little Mother. Sequence * Previous Short: The Fourth Alarm! * Next Short: Seeing The World ---- Category:Silent Film Category: 1926 Category: Criminal-Related Shorts